Icy
Icy is a witch who's been described as having a Heart of Ice, referring to her role as the Witch of Ice. As the eldest and most powerful witch of the threesome, she is the ruthless leader of the Trix, a group of three witches, and wishes to rule the universe. She was a former student at Cloud Tower led along with Darcy and Stormy in "Cold Spell". Personality Profile Icy, like her name, is a cold type of person, and often acts cruel for the sake of being cruel. She tends to act rude and ridicules people she does not approve of. Her temper tends get the better of her when things do not go her way. As she was taught by Headmistress Griffin, she and the other witches, Darcy and Stormy, hate the Alfea fairies extremely, and especially the Winx Club, specifically Bloom (in the Rai Version), or Stella (in the 4kids version), because they evade them time after time. She would often call the fairies "pixies" (4Kids dub only), but after the introduction of the Pixies in Season 2, she called them "twerps," "geeks," and "losers." As she was very cruel, she always fought her way to be the best and most powerful and for many seasons Icy and her sisters have continuously reappeared to destroy the Winx. She is the cruelest and most vindictive of her sisters, and is Valtor's favorite more often than Darcy or Stormy. Icy, Darcy and Stormy are biological sisters and Icy is the eldest of the three. As leader of the Trix, she enjoys tormenting her sisters if something goes wrong for them, but right for her. She often tries to destroy the Winx without the other members of the Trix, as she considers herself more powerful and intelligent than her sisters are. Icy had always been able to steal the spotlight as the more evil, whoevers plan it may be. She often starts as a second-in-command and as seen in Season 2, fought with Darkar to gain the ultimate power. She had always gotten the stronger and leadership part of her evil group. Often, Darcy and Stormy are forgotten and when important matters of the Trix is discussed, Icy's name is mentioned more. The Gloomix that the Trix got was somewhat similar of Darcy and Stormy, whereas, Icy's was different indicating her leadership. Tritannus also never really seemed to notice Darcy and Stormy, often ignoring them. He always paid more attention to Icy. Darcy and Stormy, however got fed up with this and deserted them in "The Shark's Eye". But, whenever being trapped, Icy would always be the first to escape but she has shown that she needs her "sisters" whenever a plan is hatched. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Icy was the main antagonist of the first season along with Darcy and Stormy. She ordered Knut to find Stella's scepter and find Bloom. She meet Bloom who Darcy caught spying on them. When the other girls arrived to help her, she proved to be far more formidable. When she was just about to contain the Winx in her Ice Coffin, at the last minute, Stella used her powers to get Bloom and the others out of there. Icy also became the victim of a prank set up by the Winx: Pepe, a cute little duck who saw Icy as his mother. After obtaining Stella's ring they soon realize, it was not the vessel for the Great Dragon, but a while later, she found out Bloom was. During the Miss Magix contest (in the original version), she cast and removed a spell on her classmate Lucy. After the incident with the Nightmare Gargoyle, she, along with Darcy and Stormy, were expelled. Later, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy went to Earth to steal Bloom's power. Before that happened, Icy enlightened Bloom by filling in the missing pieces of her past. After which she, Darcy and Stormy yanked Bloom's power out of her with their vacuums. She and the other Trix then took over Cloud Tower and summoned forth the Army of Decay. Icy herself completely destroyed the Red Fountain Campus by calling forth an Ice Dragon to wrap around the campus, thus freezing it. She faced Bloom in one final confrontation after she got her powers back. She lost, and was sent to Light Rock Fortress. |-|Season 2= Icy, Darcy and Stormy had a smaller role in this Season. The three appeared in the middle of the series much meaner and more powerful than before; but are still defeated by the Winx Club and their new member Aisha. Later, she is shown joining forces with Darkar even falling for him like Darcy and Stormy. In Reaching for the Sky, Icy solved the riddle "What equals the weight of Red Fountain?" by placing a statue of a mage wearing a robe which indicated wisdom on the other pedestal on the Scale of Justice. In Pixie Village, Darkar summoned Icy to follow Livy to Pixie Village when his "Avalon" pretended to be sick. She managed to freeze the village and threatened Ninfea to give her the fourth Codex, but was robbed of it by Livy. Icy then chased Livy into Downland where she battled Queen Amentia. When it seemed like Icy was done for, Darcy and Stormy arrived to aid her and they steal the fourth Codex. When they were betrayed Icy, Darcy and Stormy merged together to form the Mega Trix, a dark witch with their three powers combined and all three in control. After Darkar's defeat, the Trix were able to escape. |-|Season 3= The Trix are frozen in blocks of ice and dropped off in the Omega Dimension thanks to the Light Rock guards hoping Icy and her sisters' hearts will freeze. Icy got out easily cackling and saying, "You think you can freeze my heart? Don't you know that my heart is so cold, it's a block of ice!" The Trix appear with Valtor near the beginning of the season and start to work for him. Icy begins to develop a crush on him like the other girls, but starts to doubt Valtor's power when he starts using th em for his bidding. In order to become a decent match to the Winx and their Enchantix powers, Valtor grants Icy and the Trix with their own Disenchantix; but still are defeated in the end. She and her "sisters" later laughs to Valtor, reminding him about his defeat at Alfea. When Valtor transforms into monster, Icy loses a little of her respect toward him and even admits that she, Darcy and Stormy have bad taste in men. Valtor hears what they are saying and shows his true powers by unleashing spell of the elements all around Magix. When seeing how Winxs stole Agador box from Valtor and manhimself being "monkey in the middle" she loses the last of her respect for him and leaves. After Valtor's defeat, they are again captured and sent back to the Lighthaven Prison for their attitude change. They show up at intervals throughout the season, causing mayhem and sometimes causing the Winx to earn their Enchantix, such as when the Trix went to Linphea and attacked the Winx Club, resulting in Miele getting knocked into the water. Flora earns her Enchantix becuase of this, so Icy indirectly helped Flora earn her Enchantix. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, Icy and the other Trix are seen in the prison of Andros, where they meet Tritannus, who seems to be interested in her. After he turns into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through the oceans and reached his cell on Andros, he and the Trix escape from prison together. The Trix and Tritannus then go to Earth to gain more pollution as the Winx battle them. Icy and the Trix receive a power up from Tritannus so they can become stronger than the Winx. They then go to the Archives of Alfea and a battle begins. Icy tries to hurl ice atBloom but Sky jumps in the way and falls off the platform causing him to gain amnesia. The Trix then leave as Faragonda and Griselda arrive. Icy reports to Tritannus about the fight but he gets mad because they did not finish off the Winx. The Trix sneak outside Alfea as Darcy plants a curse on Tecna's phone. Later on, after gaining Daphne's cursed Sirenix in Sirenix, she intercepts a fatal blow from Bloom's Lava Jab saving Tritannus, in The Pillar of Light. In Eclipse, she was revealed to be okay. Later during the getaway Tritannus acknowledges that she protected him. She then replies by saying that she would do anything for him. After that Tritannus protects Icy from Devourer and after getting the seal from Pillar of Balance, he protected her from the Winx. Darcy and Stormy had possessed the Singing Whales of Melody and they tell Icy to ditch Tritannus, which Icy again refuses. When the Winx destroyed the final seal, Darcy and Stormy left Tritannus and Icy, believing that Tritannus' dreams won't come true. Icy stays by his side and tries to get the Sirenix Powers of Politea, Daphne's old friend. Unfortunately Daphne warns Bloom, who gets into Icy's way and Darcy and Stormy steal Politea's powers right in front of Icy's face. Icy brings Tritannus to Earth, where she freezes a factory that Tritannus uses to create an pollution rain to refuel. Tritannus then attacks the Pillar of Light to get Aisha and her Sirenix to power up the Throne. After succeeding, Tritannus is possessed by the Thrones destructing power and he attacks Icy, who is then protected by Darcy and Stormy. Icy reunites with her sisters and breaks up with Tritannus. They try to win against Tritannus, but instead he sends them flying away, leaving their current location unknown. |-|Season 6= She and her sisters return as the main antagonists in this season. In the first episode, they are seen in the Infinite Ocean where Darcy and Stormy are lead somewhere by Icy. They appear in front of an underwater cavern where the Beast of the Depths dwells and using it to cause mayhem and destruction on Domino which ruined the party that was being held to celebrate Daphne's return as a corporal being. As the citizens of Domino flee into the palace Daphne explains that the beast can only be controlled by one person and that is the Nymph of Domino. The Winx then go to Lake Roccaluce to find the source of inspiration in order to help Daphne regain her confidence, there the Trix ambushes them but are quickly defeated. In the next episode, Icy appears with her sisters as they make a surprise entrance into Cloud Tower while Selina is demonstrating the power of her Legendarium to Griffin. Griffin tried to force them out of her school but they were too strong and turned her into crow. Afterwards, Icy and her sisters claim the school they then change into their new outfits, levitate the school, explain that their goal now is to conquer all of the magic dimension's schools and orders the students to return to their dorms. The Trix stop Selina before she heads into her dorm in order to talk to her about the Legendarium. They compromise with her saying that should she lend them her book's power they in turn the will teach her all that they know about the dark arts to which she gladly accepts. Icy and her sisters then travel to Linphea College where they ordered Selina to release the Treants. And since Cloud Tower was hovering over the school the Winx realize the magic was coming from there, they enter and thought the Trix was the source but they were wrong and discovered it was coming from Selina, the Winx try to attack her but Selina made powerful protective energy field that resulted in all of the Winx to be teleported outside of Cloud Tower and removed their powers except for Bloom. On their first successful attempt at conquest on Linphea, Icy enjoys this success as she watches the staff and students being captured by the Treants with her sisters. However, the Winx, Specialists and Paladins returned to end this once and for all which they did. The Trix bitterly accepted their defeat and then went to the Eraklyon Institute and tried to conquer them. And soon Diaspro appears in front of them. At first the three of them thought she wanted to fight them but were offered a chance of cooperation seeing as their goal is the almost the same. They accepted her proposal. Specials |-|Premiere Special= Icy appeared in this special along with her sisters Darcy and Stormy. She "introduced" herself to Bloom by trapping her in ice. Later, she and the other Trix summoned a Cretian Minotaur to trash the school, but they were caught by the Winx and Miss Faragonda. They managed to enter the magical reality chamber to get Bloom's power but failed. |-|Revenge of the Trix= Icy manages to trick Bloom into thinking, she was a witch but was foiled by Mirta, who Icy turned into a pumpkin. She then went to Earth along with Darcy and Stormy to steal Bloom's power, and she also managed to connect the dots for Bloom about her powers. |-|The Battle for Magix= Icy along with Darcy and Stormy managed to take over Cloud Tower, summon the Army of Darkness and destroy Red Fountain. She had a final confrontation with Bloom which resulted in her defeat and the Trix's downfall. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Icy was seen in Light Rock Fortress after her defeat at the hands of Bloom. She, Darcy and Stormy were rescued by Darkar and were given their Gloomix powers. She managed to steal the Codex from Pixie Village without any difficulty. After Bloom went Dark, Darkar took back their Gloomix and sent Icy, Darcy and Stormy back to Light Rock. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= 's appearance in the end of the first movie]] Icy, along with the other Trix made their final appearance at the end of the movie; presumed to be under the control of the Ancestral Witches. |-|Magical Adventure= Icy along with Darcy and Stormy show up in the beginning of the movie when they sneak into Alfea and ruin the beginning of year ceremony as a diversion to be able to steal a magical compass. The Trix use the compass to locate the Pixie Village. Once there, they lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree Of Life. Unfortunately for Icy, her obsession with wanting to kill Bloom ultimately became her downfall and lead to the Trix and Ancestral Witches' defeat. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= Coming soon... Appearance |-|Civilian= Icy has blue-white hair, pulled back into a high ponytail held with a dark teal-tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her ponytail, she has pieces of her hairs, curled, reaching her shoulders. She has pale blue eyes and wears white eye-shadow. Her civilian outfit is a light blue midriff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She also wears the same colored boots. |-|Witch= Icy's witch form is a dull navy blue one-piece suit and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue. Down the front of the suit is a white stripe that forms a thin belt with the letter "I" over the stomach. With this, she wears fingerless gloves and dark blue eyeshadow. |-|Light Haven Prisoner= Icy wears a light yellow robe and a lime headband. Her hairstyle does not change. The other witches are dressed the same as her, only with their own hairstyles. |-|Gloomix= Icy's Gloomix is light blue with a glowing two-ringed necklace with a blue diamond hanging from it. |-|Fairy= The Trix infiltrated Red Fountain disguised as fairies in Season 2 Episode 8. In this form, Icy was called Sissy and had her hair worn down and turned a very pale blond color with her bangs pulled back. She lacked eyeshadow/makeup other then her lips and wore a winter-like silver jacket with a dark teal shirt beneath it. Along with jeans and high-top shoes. |-|Young Icy= Young Icy has very short hair in comparison to her normal self, with noticeable spiked messily bangs. She wore a pale white-blue vest over a sky blue t-shirt, two bracelets on each wrist, jeans that were torn at the thigh and white sneakers. She wears a necklace with a diamond. Her voice sounds younger and her powers are weaker. |-|Disenchantix= In her Disenchantix form, Icy wears an outfit resembling a dark blue/navy bikini with ice blue lining, with light blue shawls that attach to her arms and outfit. She also has on a three-layered hair piece holding up her ponytail. |-|Super Trix= Her outfit is the same with her Witch outfit, except it is all red, and rip. Her skin is also green and her nose is long. She also has a red mask. |-|Dark Sirenix= In her Sirenix form, Icy retains her ponytail form, she now wears a blue bodysuit, dark blue/black lipstick. She also has blue tentacles coming from her backside, her makeup stays the same. |-|Dark Witch= Icy's outfit consists of a thigh-length dark blue top with elbow-length large hanging sleeves, blue graves over light grey tights and and a black belt and black shoes. Her hair is held high in a ponytail held with a dark blue tube-like piece and there are three bangs that hang on each side of her head. Her eye shadow is spread over a larger area around her eyes and its edges have a triangular/flame-like pattern. Powers and Abilities Icy's powers are based on ice (hence the name) and is capable of create objects out of ice, such as daggers or spikes, create snowstorms and many others ice based (or cold energy based) attacks. She is powered by anything cold and frigid and hates anything warm, fuzzy, cuddly, soft or cute. Icy has been trained to keep all emotions except hate concealed. She is unable to cry tears. When she freed from herself from the ice in the Omega Dimension, she sarcastically remarked that her heart was so cold that even the Omega Dimension could not freeze it anymore (the essence of the Omega Dimension was supposed to be such that its cold froze even the heart of those imprisoned there, as mentioned by the pilots of the ship who threw the ice blocks containing the Trix into the Omega Dimension). Trivia *Her polar opposite is Bloom: **Elementally: Icy has ice related powers and Bloom has fire related powers. **Personality: Icy is cruel and mean and Bloom is compassionate. *The only time Icy lets her hair down is in Season 2 episode 8 when she is disguised. *In the 4Kids version of Season 2 Episode 20, Icy broke the fourth wall when she said "Hey, people love my eye shadow." *Icy's 4Kids voice actress, Lisa Ortiz, also provided the voices for Mitzi, Musa and Digit. *Whisperia is the home planet of the Trix in the 4Kids version. *In Magical Adventure, Icy's eye make-up was altered. *Icy was interested in both, Valtor and Tritannus, both villains who can turn into monsters. Her reaction for each one is different. When she first saw Valtor as a monster she was repulsed and lost interest, but when she first saw Tritannus as a monster, she was impressed and into him even more. *Larisa Oleynik voices Headmistress Faragonda and Icy. While Icy is cold and evil, Faragonda is kind-hearted and good-natured. **Larisa Oleynik also voices Marion. *She's the only member of the Trix who doesn't have a spoken Disenchantix spell. *In a 4Kids promo, it is said that her power source is dead planets. *Icy has the same power source as Aurora and Alice. *During 'The Mystery of the Abyss' movie she's called "little sister" by Darcy. This either could mean that Darcy's older than her or it was just something to tease Icy. Category:Trix Category:Enemies Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Icy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Disenchantix Category:Gloomix Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom